All You Did Was Save My Life
by 3cheersforsweetchemicalromance
Summary: Hermione has been in an accident... Was it Severus who saved her? Will he admit to it? Sorry to those who have read this and wanted more... I'm really finished this story... no more chapters...


**ALL YOU DID WAS SAVE MY LIFE**

**A Severus and Hermione fanfiction**

**All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. If you don't like the paring of Hermione and Severus then don't read it. Also, it's a short story so don't expect much, plus you will have to fill in the blanks yourself... **

**As well, please note that the title, All You Did Was Save My Life, is a song by the band Our Lady Peace so they own that title... **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione let out deep breaths as she looked around the hospital wing room she was in. She blinked lazily when she heard someone open the door. She could hardly keep her eyes open, but she saw a black figure, a man dressed all in black talking to another man who looked like Dumbledore.

She heard slight whispers before she fell asleep again. "Are you going to tell her what you did? You saved her life, she deserves to know and you deserve credit." Said the foggy voice of Dumbledore.

"I think she should be left to believe it was one of her friends. I wouldn't want her to feel like she owed me anything. She doesn't..." She couldn't recognize the other voice, but she needed to know who it was. The two people left her alone and she let out a wimpy sigh.

She woke up the next morning with a crowd around her. Harry was leaning over her on one side and Ron was on the other. Ginny was at the foot of her bed and a few other of her friends crowded around them.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" Said the voice of Harry as Hermione's eyes adjusted to the light and ears adjusted to sound. She nodded slowly as she sat up. A smile spread across her face as she saw who was standing behind the children. Her professor, Severus Snape. She had a dream about him that night. She knew it was he who saved her life and she was going to ask him if it was true.

"How are ya feeling?" Ron asked looking at her funny. She turned her attention back to the boys and shrugged slowly since she was stiff. Her head hurt and her arm stung. She lifted it up to inspect it and there were stitches along the top of her wrist.

"I'm in a bit of pain." Her voice was hoarse and quiet. She also had a sore throat now that she was speaking. She leaned past Ron to the table with a glass of water on it. She took a sip.

"Students, give her some air. Get along to class now." Dumbledore glided in and shooed the other kids away, but Ron and Harry stayed and, thankfully, so did Severus. "How are you feeling Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked looking down at her from the foot of the bed.

"I don't know how I felt a while ago so I'm going to say... Better." She smiled up at Severus then quickly looked back at Albus. He smiled with a nod.

"Well good. I hope to see you back in class within the next few days Miss Granger, but now I have to tend to the students while they eat their breakfast." Dumbledore turned to walk away and Harry looked down at her.

"We'd stay but we have to get to classes! We'll being you your homework if you'd like…" Harry said with a smile as Ron nodded. Hermione smiled and leaned up to hug them. First she hugged Harry, then Ron.

They left and Severus was about to follow. "Professor! Wait. I'd like to have a word with you." Harry and Ron had already left by now and they were the only two in the hospital wing.

Severus slowly approached the bed. He stood at the foot and looked down at her. His face was expressionless and his eyes were cold, as usual. Although he wanted to smile, he couldn't show his feelings in front of her.

She sat up more in her bed and smiled at Severus. "Was it you? Were you the one who saved me?" She asked looking up at him with gleaming eyes. She continued to smile as she waited for him to respond.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. I have to get to classes. I hope you feel better." Then he was off, without even replying to her question. Her face fell.

Later a nurse came in and told her what had happened since she was having a hard time remembering. She read out Hermione's injuries then gave her some lunch. Hermione was left alone all day until classes were over, then Ron and Harry came back. They talked for hours about what had happened and her suspicions of whom saved her and about the weird day Harry and Ron had in potions.

Hermione was allowed to leave two days later, on Thursday so she was dressed in her school uniform. She walked right into potions, early, and sat down in front of Snape's desk. He looked up and frowned. "What would you like, Miss Granger?" Hermione frowned back.

"You didn't answer my question that day in the hospital wing." She said in her as-a-matter-of-fact voice. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I have no idea what you talking about." He said getting up and walking towards the door. "I'm sorry I cannot be of any help, but I have to get something before class starts." He was gone. Hermione was left with a more serious frown on her face.

It was him, he just wouldn't admit it. She knew it and she wasn't going to let it go. He was her savior and she owed every breath to him. She slowly walked to her desk near the front and slumped into the seat. Kids soon were piling in, but Hermione didn't take notice. She was still trying to find a way to get Severus to confess. It's not like there's anything bad about it, all he did was save her life...


End file.
